


Reserved: Private Party

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Bughead Secret Santa gift for @basketcasejug on tumblr. <3basketcasejug requested a Bughead mistletoe kiss, so here we are right before that moment.





	Reserved: Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm stealing from every Bughead fanfic ever where Jughead or Betty shut down Pop's to create some sort of grand romantic gesture for the other. It's your choice who did the reserving in this scenario. I hope you like it, @basketcasejug!
> 
> (you know Pop totally ships them, though.)


End file.
